The last fight End for two lovers
by MysticRitta
Summary: Tragic end for Ritta and Lazarus.


Noctavian walked in the back door of the warehouse. Holding the sword in his hand he knew something was off. Sliding between the shelves he kept himself hidden very well. Coming around he kept looking around. Walking down the aisle he saw the open space in the middle where a woman seemed to be sitting around a table drinking tea. Noctavian bent down and played close attention something was about to happen.

Lazarus stood outside the Warehouse. Looking at the photo of Ritta's mother he smiled. Opening the door Lazarus walked down the aisle as he saw a woman sitting at a table her back was to him. Lazarus blinked as the woman turned around in her seat.

"Lazarus it has been way to long."

Iris smiled at him as she held the box in her lap. "Well the pieces are starting to come together. White king has showed his face. The White Queen is soon to be here and somewhere the white Knight is slowly making his way here. While I The black King sits here with you in checkmate." Iris smiled. "The head player the black queen is here and so is the black Castle." Iris sat the box up on the table and opened it up as she sat the chess pieces out. "I have a feeling cousin that your not going to be happy with the game we are going to play.

Lazarus stared at her. "I think your sick Iris."

Iris smiled. "Really sit down let us play a friendly game"

Lazarus sat down slowly as he stared straight at her. "What are the chess pieces your talking about?"

Iris smiled as she set the White king with Laz written on it. She then sat out a white Queen with Ritta on it as she set the white knight down with Noctavian on it. Lazarus watched her as she set out a black king with IRIS written on it as she sat out another black queen with Gista written on it. Finally she sat the last piece a black castle upon the board with Kallen written on it.

"Laz Laz go away I'll kill you another day!"

Lazarus looked at her. "Your nuts!"

"Am I Lazarus if you leave now, your poor little fiance gets it because you didn't tell her."

Lazarus's eyes shot open as he started to mess with his phone.

"I set up a phone blocker Lazarus I'm not dumb."

Lazarus stared at her.

"Your going to have to wait Laz she is almost here." Iris smiled a cruel smile

Earlier that day~

Ritta smiles as she was cleaning the house she smiles as she looks down at Dark and Snow laying on the couch as she was cleaning. A few moments later she heard her phone ring. It wasn't her normal song that played when people called her it was It ends tonight. She looked confused as she picked the phone up seeing it was a text. As she looked down at the phone she seen. "Lets play white Queen. Lets See who's stronger the White Queen or the Black Queen." She clinched her fist she knew who sent this.

Couple hours later.~

Ritta walks up to the warehouse as she did she walked in and seen Kallen and a strange man she has never seen before. "What the." She says as she walks on in now to see Lazarus and Iris. When she seen Iris she knew it was a trap. But it was to late to escape now Kallen had locked the door behind Ritta. Ritta looked in shock as she walks over to Lazarus now. "Look who finally showed up." Said Gista as she walks down stairs and stops at the bottom step now as she looks at Iris.

"Time to play." She says as she looks at them with a twisted smile looking at Iris. Lets see if the White king and queen can get to the top for a checkmate. Or if the fall by the hand of our pawns." She says as she turns back to walk to the top floor grinning. "Iris lets let the King and Queen see if they can make it to top or fall." She says as she disappears out sight as Ritta walks over to Lazarus now and looks worried as she seems to have no idea what was going on other then they just walked into a trap.

Lazarus stared at Iris as she got up from the table. "You see Lazarus you have a problem. As much as you want to believe Noctavian loves you as a brother?" Noctavian stepped up to Iris as he kissed her Lazarus grimaced as he saw the two. "Have you ever heard the expression get a room!" Lazarus stood there as Noctavian drew the motorized sword.

"Lazarus your fiance looks so sweet i could chop her into little pieces and eat her she looked like chocolate." "Shut the FUCK UP NOCTAVIAN!" Lazarus drew forward as Noctavian turned the sword on.

Noctavian spat a poke ball out of the sword as the Gible hit the floor. Staring at them it started to chatter. Reaching down Lazarus started to fumble for a poke ball. As Noctavian swung the sword at him. Lazarus fell backwards as the gible turned to Ritta. "GIBLE!" It started to run at her.

Lazarus felt the blade come down on his left forearm as the blade hit the badges leaving scratches on them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK LAZ DO YOU LOVE WHAT I"VE BECOME?" Lazarus rolled out of the way of the blade as it came down and pierced the solid granite floor. "YOUR PISSING ME OFF NOCTAVIAN!" Lazarus stepped forward and decked him in the side of the head. Falling Nocatavian smiled. "USE TOXIC ON THE GIRL!" Lazarus turned. "RITTA!"

Ritta's eyes twitched as she watched Iris and this weird man and shook her head as she looked at Kallen. "Kallen..." She says as she looks and see's the Pokemon charge at her. As she throws her arms in front of her she closed her eyes. "Ahha." She says as she didn't know what to do she was in shock. Dark quickly jumped out from his poke ball and roared as he stood in front of Ritta using protect to stop the attack and charges at him with Giga Impact.

Ritta blinks and looks at Lazarus. "WHAT HELL GOING ON?" She yells as she places her back to Lazarus and her eyes widen as she was punched in the gut by Kallen and fell forward from being punched. She looks at Kallen as she tries catch her breath and looks annoyed as she takes a step back holding her stomach and throwing a punch to his face. Kallen fell down to the ground. As he got back up he charged at her. "What's gotten into you?" She yells as he punches her in gut again and she coughed up blood now as she punches him harder holding her stomach. But Kallen refused to talk to her. "Kallen! answer me!"

Lazarus saw the blade coming toward him he rolled out of the way to see Kallen punching Ritta. Getting mad he didn't realize the blade that sunk into him. Coughing Lazarus spit blood onto Nocatavion who had a blood curling smile on his face. Lazarus screamed as he grabbed the blade and pulled it up hitting Noctavin in the face with the handle. Pulling the blade out of himself Lazarus hit the floor as Snot came out of his poke ball running toward Kallen he gather ice around his fist as he went for his face. Lazarus took the blade into his had as he ripped the cord. Staring at Noctavian Lazarus swiped quickly and started walking toward Kallen.

"I PROMISE YOU WON'T LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

Lazarus pulled the blade back as he swung at Kallen making sure to stay full away from Ritta.

Noctavian let out a final breath as he curse Lazarus's name. Gible hit the floor out from dark's attack.

Iris smiled looking at Gista.

"It's almost done i just have to put the final cords in hold them off!" Iris smiled as blood came through the window. She screamed. "NOCTAVIAN!"

Gista grabs her by the shirt looking her in the eyes as her red eyes glared in Iris with a twisted smile. "You know what must happen here today. You know we will lose Noctavin as well as Kallen." She says as she watches Kallen with a almost sad look then looks back in Iiris eyes so get back to work." She says as she smiles a twisted smile again.

Kallen ducked at the last second to only be punched in gut by Ritta and a punch to the face. Ritta turns and looks at Lazarus with blood on her face from coughing up blood. "He's mine." She says as she charges at him and takes sword out of Lazarus hand. "Go on Lazarus. " She says with a smile. "I'll catch up to you." She swings sword at Kallen as he picks up a pipe to block the attack his eyes blood red. "Don't interfere with Gista's plans, Chi- White queen." He says with a grin and Ritta pulls sword back and slash at him as hard as she could and cut down his chest as he kicks her back and she goes flying backwards and flipped a couple times scrapping her arms and bruising her arms as she stands up and looks at Kallen and Noctavin.

Lazarus ran up the steps as he slide into the over view. Looking at Iris and Gista he grimaced. "SNOT!" The little ice bear ran to the top and stood in front of Lazarus.

"Kuma!"

"Alright let's do this!"

"Syun!"

Lazarus stared at the two evil Geniuses as he heard the two bodies down stairs. (Is Noctavian not down?) Lazarus looked back at Iris and Gista gritting his teeth he looked at them both.

"GIVE UP!"

Iris smiled.

"Why when there is no meaning to this at all?"

Lazarus stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

Iris put her finger over her mouth as her pupils shrank.

"It's all going to be pretty!"

Lazarus's face went dumbfounded.

"What?"

Ritta got up as she took a few breaths as she nodded at Lazarus ad made her way up the stairs now and looks at Gista who walks over to Iris now and puts her arm on on her shoulder and laughs. "This is check mate." She says looking over at Iris. "Black king and queen meets face to face on the battle floor." She says as she grins. "Lazarus..." Said Ritta as she wraps her arms around him and winches from burses all over her body. "Like i said! It ends tonight!" She says as the sky's where black and a grin on her face as she looks over at. "LET EVERYTHING BURN!" "NO!" Yells Ritta as she looks in shock.

Lazarus's expression changed.

"What?"

Iris stood up and turned around with the detonator in her hand.

"YOU GONNA DIE!"

Lazarus gripped Ritta and turned his back to the two as the next sound was so loud it was inaudible.

Iris's laugh turned to screams as time started to slow down. Looking at Ritta holding her.

The picture of her mother turning over on his necklace.

"I'm sorry I never got to see you down the isle." Lazarus kissed her as the room building and block where consumed in flames. Skyscrapers started to crash within the city block.

The Arcanine bracelet laid among the wreckage.

Lazarus opened his eyes as he felt the strange feeling as he heard Ritta and Fin telling him he was finally home.

Ritta looks at Lazarus necklace as she started to cry seeing her mother she kissed him back then screams out in pain as everything was set on fire. Skyscrapers falling down on them. Ritta thought as she was in his arms. "Mother wait till you see Lazarus." She says as she cries in pain. While Gista on other hand had evil grin as everything was on fire as she says ."I'll see you again soon father." She says as she then screams out in pain as the whole building crashed as Ritta was in his arms as it fell to ground on fire killing all six of the trainers.

**Later- The Next Day**

Tony Dedrian stood amongst the wreckage. For the first time in his life, he felt empty.

He knew what happened. The lingering auras of Lazarus and Ritta were here.

As well as Gista, Iris, Kallen, and some other person he never met.

It was a massacre.

Tony held Lazarus's bracelet in his hand, fist clenched, knuckles white.

Kisuke walked up behind him.

"How're you holding up?"

"How the fuck do you THINK I am?" Tony retorted.

Silent, Kisuke turned. "You know... I'm sure wherever they are, they're together forever."

Tony's eyes were a new color. They were a teal. Full of sorrow, he remembered seeing them bring out the bodies.

One by one, he saw people he knew get carried away to their graves. Seeing the glassy eyes on both Lazarus and Ritta, both horrified, was bad enough. The only comfort was that he saw that they died holding each other.

Gista and Iris were found next. It took everything Tony had not to spit on them for taking his brother and sister away. When the other two guys were brought out, Tony used his aura powers to find the bracelet Lazarus already wore. He took it to the ambulance that Lazarus was in and handed it to the driver.

"He gets buried with that."

Walking away from the wreckage, Tony saw two novas, laughing in an alley, saying the "Hero would have died one way or another."

They would later be found, naked, stripped of their eyes, tongues, and other things, hung in front of the old Nova base, Noctavian's sword impaled through both of them.

That next week

Lazarus's mother had come in, and saw Tony after she heard what had happened to her son.

She cried for days.

The funeral was slow. The longest day of Tony's life, second only to when one of his children had died in the womb. For the first time in his 20 years, he cried.

He stepped up to the grave after everyone had left, Dezmond beside him. He touched the grave, Lazarus Ennox Stratos, and Ritta Stratos. In Tyler's name, Tony blessed their union, so they could be buried as husband and wife.

Tony smiled and looked up into the sky, knowing it's where Lazarus always looked.

"He didn't pay attention to how he could fall... he always looked up.."

And forever, Lazarus Ennox Stratos... you and your love can watch down upon us all.

_-[In Memory]-_


End file.
